The subject matter disclosed herein, generally relates to simulation based design and testing methods. More specifically, the subject matter relates to simulation based testing of materials having non-linear characteristics.
Complex engineering problems require multidisciplinary design and optimization techniques. Design of Experiments (DoE) may be employed to select reduced number of experiments which are used to build efficient metamodels. Such metamodels are used in optimization, testing, and simulation with savings in computations.
Investigation of mechanical behavior of engineering systems is a frequently encountered scenario. The system may be a structure, a material, soft matter such as human tissue or a fluid structure. Material testing refers to determining properties of materials. Typically, hundreds of tests have to be performed to completely understand the material property over a range of design parameters. For example, stress analysis of an alloy material over a range of strain and temperature values may require about two hundred tests. Each of these tests tends to be time consuming and expensive.
Finite element analysis (FEA) may be used to predict material properties. But for reliable analysis, the validity of FEA has to be corroborated by test data which are available in limited amount due to cost considerations.
There is a need for an enhanced and simplified technique to accurately characterize the material in a shorter duration with lesser cost.